User talk:Rod12
Hey mate what do you think of the new logo for this site? and the aquaman wiki? I also reckon you should adopt this now as it is pretty much dead so go for it! Doomlurker 00:35, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I was thinking of creating a Hawkman wiki actually and make it like Green Arrow (make it about closely related characters (Red arrow and Black canary for you) (hawkgirl and hawkwoman for me)) But we need to get this site up to scratch as it has 'died' since the admin stopped. Doomlurker 17:06, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Adoption I have allowed you to adopt this wiki as you've done a nice job with Green Arrow, and I'd like to see a nice integrated group of wikis about the major Justice League characters. However, I think you and Doomlurker have enough wikis to work on for now, and we will not be granting any more requests for new wikis or adoptions until the ones you already have are well under way. Please focus on trying to reach 100-150 reasonably sized articles on each wiki. Try to build a small group of active editors on each wiki by welcoming new users as soon as they arrive, and inviting contributors from other DC communities and forums on the web. Please see http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Advice for some ideas to help your projects grow. Thanks for all your enthusiasm, and I look forward to seeing what you can create here! — Catherine (talk) 01:28, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Well Batman meets that criteria, so we need to get Green Arrow there next as that is the next closest to the target and while doing that working on Aquaman and Flash too. As for the skin ask User:Merrystar she made the skin for the Aquaman wiki for me and the Batman one too. Our other projects will have to go on hold. Doomlurker 16:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Templates Will upload them soon but until then just add comic book character pages. Doomlurker 15:58, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Right I think they are all up. Just put this text on the Mediawiki:Newarticletext. They should all work. Doomlurker 20:07, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Skin Hi. I went ahead and set up a skin for The Flash. Copy User:Merrystar/monaco.css to User:Rod12/monaco.css and save it. Then shift+reload the page to see what it looks like. If you like it, you can copy it over to MediaWiki:Monaco.css and change the default skin to Monaco-custom. And let me know if you want me to change anything! -- Wendy (talk) 19:13, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Mate, glad you got the skin remade, it looks brilliant. Now we need to get the article count up. Doomlurker 13:27, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Justice League Wiki I know we have to get te other DC sites up to scratch but for the title of the Justice League Wiki when we get it going how about the Justice Network or Justice Database? I personally like Network. Oh and is there any particular area on here you would like me to work on? Doomlurker 20:12, 9 August 2008 (UTC) I will make a Black Canary and Speedy page, I will also start comic book characters on here. I have sorted the templates. I think as they will appear Batman: the Brave and the Bold should have a page on each wiki. Will do the welcoming. You can make the staff page on Aquaman. Will decide on JLA title when we can make it. Doomlurker 22:01, 9 August 2008 (UTC) JLA wikis *I havent been on Green Lantern Wiki for a while so not sure there. *Wonder Woman seems pretty dead whenever I visit. No sign of the admin. *Superman gets edited but I don't know who by or if the admin visits. *Aquaman's staff page looks good. *Made the Black Canary page on Green Arrow Wiki and modified the welcome template. *I am making comic book character pages on Aquaman at the moment but when I'm done there I'll make some on here. Doomlurker 20:46, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Reply Dunno how to make tabs. Not sure about deleting Lol787878 probably can. The Dark Knight fever has struck and yes it is keeping me very busy. Doomlurker 17:42, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Scarecrow is purely because they havent killed the character and im not sure why deadshot was added. keep me posted on CM and i will make those pages, remind me if i havent done it in a week or two cos i might forget. --Doomlurker 12:20, 14 September 2008 (UTC) *Deadshot was in the animated movie Batman: Gotham Knight, which bridges Begins and the Dark Knight, if that helps.--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 17:05, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Kid Zoom *I hope you don't mind, but I moved Inertia to Kid Zoom, since that was Thad's final codename.--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 19:01, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Comming Dude there is only one m in coming please stop spelling it with 2. Doomlurker 16:21, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Didn't mean to sound like i was having a go. It was constructive critism to help you out. Doomlurker 19:41, 10 November 2008 (UTC) *I think I could do a little work on those wikis. Maybe.--King Chromastone ( Zakkoroen)Planet talk. 01:34, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Wiki requests Just found this page: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_adoption_requests i think you should add your request here instead. Doomlurker 21:27, 23 December 2008 (UTC) I've already added my request. - Doomlurker 23:13, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Me (Staff Member) Okay, so same thing on here as on Green Arrow for a Staff Member position? If there is anything I can do on here, tell me. I don't think I have anything to do on Green Arrow. Just let me know. DCaddict 00:28, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ List Okay, for Jay Garrick (Justice League: The New Frontier), in that movie, the Flash that appeared was Barry, not Jay. And I noticed that there was already a page for The Flash (Justice League: The New Frontier). Just, give me an answer, and I'll try my best. DCaddict 00:46, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Okay, that works. I'll do that, oh, and I finished The Flash (The Batman) page, and can you just check the links and category? Thanks. I also finished Jay Garrick (Justice League: The New Frontier). Can you add the category for that? I wasn't sure what to put. Sorry if it's too much trouble. Okay, just finished The Flash (Batman: The Brave and the Bold). It took like a minute. Don't know if there's supposed to be a category on that... OH, and question on The Flash (JLU). Do you want me to put JUST Justice League Unlimited info. or information for Justice League too. Because I think for the 3rd or 4th season, they changed from Justice League to Justice League Unlimited. So, do you want information on both, or just JLU? DCaddict 01:23, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Okay, thanks. I'll use that image for the JLU page. Thanks. I can't find any pictures of the opening credits for Justice League: The New Frontier. But I'll keep looking. DCaddict 01:52, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Okay, I finished The Flash (Justice League Unlimited). Make any edits you want. It was kind of hard. Harder than the Green Arrow one. Bye! DCaddict 03:22, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Thanks. I can wait. I'm kinda busy right now with other stuff. DCaddict 17:35, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Featured Articles Hey, are we going to have a featured article for this wiki or Green Arrow wiki for January? Just wondering. DCaddict 18:11, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Can the article be random (but well written)? It would be easier if it was random. DCaddict 19:57, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ I did the Green Arrow featured article. If you want to edit it because it's too long or something, go ahead. It's my first one that I've ever done. I'll work on the Flash one later. I have some other stuff to do off the computer. DCaddict 21:10, 26 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Okay, I got the Flash wiki one done. Hope its good (picture and all). I tried to make it long enough so people will want to read more, but kept it short. Hope you like it! DCaddict 03:41, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ ^.^ Thanks! DCaddict 19:03, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ JL:TNF Leave Justice League:The New Frontier article to me. I can write a pretty good summary.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 20:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) JL:TNF Leave Justice League:The New Frontier article to me. I can write a pretty good summary.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 20:57, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Feb. Featured Article Hey, Zakkoreon was wondering if we could use The Flash as the featured article for February. I said it was a good article, as long as it's okay with you. And also, I'll be working on the Gallery pages for the Green Arrow wiki for the villains, so I'll be busy. DCaddict 21:51, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ DC: Startin' up nice *I started Justice League: The New Frontier. I will add some more Monday.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 21:59, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Re:Featured Article=2 Okay, I'll put it up when February comes! DCaddict 22:17, 27 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Fan Fiction Story Hi! I'm getting a random opinion on this piece of fan fiction I wrote. Please respond. You can respond on this user talk page. Thank you. As Roy rode up the elevator, he could barely breathe. His face was red hot. I just embarrassed myself in front of Connor Hawke. The only person I'm truly and actually jealous of. Roy thought to himself. As he arrived back in the living room of Dick's small apartment, he still thought about Wally. He thought of many scenarios in which Wally was in horrible danger. He didn't want to, but he couldn't help think of his missing friend. Gosh, he's so annoying sometimes. Why am I being like this? So emotional over... Well, Wally! Roy continued to ponder over his feelings. He walked around the room, not really thinking about any particular thing. He was just... Pacing. Pacing around the room, then he stopped. He sighed as he sat on the red sofa that was situated facing the window that lead outside into the cold autumn night. As the distraught redhead sat on the sofa, he started to feel his eyes sting. He was so lost in thought, he had no knowledge of his actions. He let them fall. The tearts fell from his eyes, staining his dirty face. Dirt from the empty subway where his friend had disappeared was washed away from his face as the tears fell down. He sat there. For the next hour, he just sat there. The tears stinging his eyes, dripping down, leaving dark spots on his dark blue jeans. He didn't care. He didn't care if someone walked out of the elevator, or through the door. Even if it was Connor. He only cared about finding his friend -- his true friend. Characters: *Wally West (mentioned only) *Roy Harper *Connor Hawke *Dick Grayson Thank you for reading. Please reply! ~Anonymous Thanks! Love to have compliments! ~Anonymous Re: Fanfic So, you like the story above? I wrote it. Sorry if I didn't let you know earlier. I wanted a random opinion of someone that didn't know who I was. You know, an honest opinion. Do you know anywhere I can post my fan fiction? Besides the Superman fan fiction(Run by Nicholsy). That's only for Superman, right? DCaddict 02:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Thanks for the compliment, but I didn't come up with the characters. There's this site called Deviantart(http://www.deviantart.com), and there is a literature section, and they wrote the first four parts to the story. I couldn't stand the suspence, so I'm finishing the story. I'm on part 8, trying to write part 9. So, if you want to read the whole thing, you can check out the link above, and search Wally West, or Roy Harper in the search box for literature. The story title is "Linger". Don't search Clark or Connor, 'cause I added them when I was writing my parts. Bye! ps, the person who wrote it does cuss in the story. DCaddict 20:14, 31 December 2008 (UTC)DCaddict♥ *I won't be here most this weekend, I'll try to make a JL:TNF Captain Cold page tomorrow and two JLU pages tomorrow.--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 14:14, 15 January 2009 (UTC) RE:Work Checklist: *No Questions *Makes enough sense I'm on it! This is going to sound really corny: I'll have it done in a Flash! DCaddict 02:58, 17 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Promotion Hey Rod, thanks for the promotion. I'll enjoy it. My parents are always yelling at me about how I don't have a "job" around the house. Little do they know... Huh. Yeah. I know, sometimes I feel like I'm writing a novel. But sometimes it's necessary to get everything in. Oh, I LOVED Legion on Smallville. I think they didn't call the guy Braniac 5, Brainiac because they didn't want to raise alarms. Clark probably wouldn't have trusted him anyway. I really enjoyed Lightning Lad (or Garth). Oh! I was flipping channels, and remembered Batman: The Brave and the Bold was on Friday. So, I flipped to that channel and started watching it in the middle of the episode. Speedy was on there with Green Arrow. I was happy. Even though it was animated. Anyway, he was a main character in the episode. Do want a page for Speedy (Batman: The Brave and the Bold)?? Just asking. He might appear in another episode with Green Arrow. Oh, by the way, I don't think you'll find Barry. He just passed my house, and I live in North Carolina. Sorry about your $10. DCaddict 16:36, 17 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ PS, I noticed on the Abra Kadabra page, there was a reference to the episode Flash and Substance on Justice League Unlimited. Instead of making a page here, you could redirect it to: http://dcanimated.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_and_Substance. This is on the DCAU wikia. Speedy page Great! I'm on it! DCaddict 17:19, 17 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ No. Do NOT delete Anti-Monitor. It was he who killed Barry Allen, remember?--Batman ( Zakkoroen)The Batcave. 18:42, 18 January 2009 (UTC) President Thawne Hey, I noticed that the President Thawne page is spelled Thwane, not Thawne. DCaddict 02:48, 26 January 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Featured Articles Okay, just type what you need to, and don't explain how your in the Beta Club, Math Olympics, AND Spelling Bee! Hehe. You... weren't supposed to see that. Anyway, I did the featured article for The Flash and Green Arrow. How would you do it on MM? I didn't know how to do the title/header or whatever it is... Bye! DCaddict 00:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Gallery Pages Hey, I've done all the gallery pages except for villains where multiple people have had that identity (i.e.: Captain Boomerang). Do you want me to do seperate pages for each person, or just do a Captain Boomerang gallery page with different sections like this: Digger Harkness as Captain Boomerang Images Owen Mercer as Captain Boomerang Images Your choice DCaddict 23:05, 11 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥ Gallery Pages Okay! Seperate pages, got it! It's almost routine when I'm doing gallery pages, now. DCaddict 23:52, 12 February 2009 (UTC)DCaddict♥